


The Gala

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Aromantic Neville Longbottom, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Beards (Relationships), Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Coming Out, Demiromantic Hermione Granger, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Formalwear, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Draco Malfoy, Genderqueer Luna Lovegood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Other, Panromantic Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Millicent Bulstrode, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Pansy and Draco are finally done bearding for each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Queerplantonic Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Queerplatonic Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Gala

Draco draped himself dramatically over the banister as he waited for Pansy to come down.

“You already picked out the outfit!” He called up the stairs. “How long can this possibly take!”

“Like you don’t spend an hour getting dressed.” she fired back, before starting to come down the stairs. Draco straightened up and watched her come down. She walked gracefully, almost floating.

“You look lovely.” Draco said, taking her hand. She really did, in a sleeveless floor length dress made of green silk. Her earrings were silver snakes, as well as her necklace and bracelet. She wore black stilettos, covered in small snaking silver designs. Her lips were painted a perfect black, her eyelids green and silver with perfect black winged eyeliner. A jade barrette pinned part of her sharp black bop away from her face.

“So do you.” She replied, letting him lift her hand to his mouth. He wore a sleek black tuxedo, with a silver shirt and green tie. His black dress sures were laced with green, and had a subtle heel. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back with a silver snake that matched her jewelry. His septum piercing was hidden, even though his snakebites and eyebrow piercings were on full display. All together, they looked like the perfect couple. Except for one thing.

They were both splendidly gay.

Pansy picked up her long black coat, handing Draco his matching one. They pulled them on, linking arms and walking out to the car.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Draco asked.

“It’s due time, Draco. It has been a pleasure bearding for you all these years.”

Draco laughed, pulling her closer. “And I for you, Pansy.” They got in the car, sitting close in the backseat, nodding at the driver. He sped off, and the two sat in silence for the drive, nerves eating up their insides.

“Drop us here.” Draco ordered when they reached a block from the venue, spotting the gaggle of people that were waiting for you. The car stopped, and they scrambled out.

Pansy fell into Hermione’s arms, and Draco fell into Harry’s as soon as they got out and the car was gone.

Hermione was wearing a long dress, a dark violet thing, with tulle sleeves and skirt. She wore a black shawl over it, as well as practical black flats with small purple flowers. She wore a delicate silver choker, and small silver earrings. Her eye makeup was sparkling silver that contrasted excellently with her dark skin, with a nude lipstick.

Ron was dressed to match, in a black suit with a purple shirt and black tie. He looked most awkward there, probably as the only straight friend.

Harry wore a deep green tuxedo, with a black shirt and green tie. They brought out the color of his eyes greatly. His messy hair was still messy, but someone, most likely Ginny, had managed to tame it so it looked purposeful. He wore earrings, small silver studs.

“Can you believe the inane codes of this gala?” Harry complained. “Only heterosexual couples let inside? This is how my ex girlfriend ends up bearding for me.”

Draco laughed, snaking an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Let me guess who’s bearding who?”

“Sure.” Ginny laughed. “Let’s make it a game.” Ginny was the only one who had risked wearing something that wasn’t overly gender conforming. She wore a dark red pantsuit, looking uncomfortable to even be in something other than a suit. Her normal claw earring was replaced with a dangling red jewel, with a clip on stud in the other ear. Another red jewel hung on a golden chain on her neck. Her long red hair was down, pulled back at the sides to frame her face. She wore nude lipstick and red eyeshadow. To any trained eye she would look like the lesbian she was.

“So, you and Harry are obviously bearding.” he said, nodding at her. “It doesn’t count as bearding with Ronald and Hermione, because Hermione has two hands, and one belongs to Ronald. Congrats, Ronald, she is a catch. Luna, you came with Neville, which means you are going to leave him all alone, which is quite rude of you honestly.”

“He doesn’t mind.” Luna said casually. She wore a soft pink dress, tulle with a long skirt and see through short sleeves. She looked like a princess, with a pink flower crown braided into her long pale blonde hair. Her shoes were pink slippers, and she wore nude makeup that made her look innocent.

“I’m aromantic, this is the ideal situation.” Neville adjusted his powder blue tux awkwardly.

“You could not be here, But I’d be loath to deny Ginevera her date. Millie, you came with Blaise. Millie, you have Pansy and Hermione, Blaise, what will you do?”

“Run off with every closeted gay man, Draco. You know me.” Blaise laughed. He wore a white tux, with a green tie. He wore silver snake earrings, like Pansy. His shoes were high heeled rather obviously.

“Oh darling, you’re the best date.” Mille said. She wore a dark blue dress, with lace covering the rest of her body. Her shoes were practical black flats, and her lips were a nude color, with blue eyeshadow. Her curly red hair was loose down her back.

“And that’s it.”

“Correct.” Harry said, fawning over Draco even though the answers were rather obvious.

“Shall we go?” Pansy said, grabbing onto Draco. Everyone grabbed their respective dates, and they made it to the venue.

After checking in they were met by Lucius and Narcissa.

“Father. Mother.” Draco greeted.

“Draco.” Lucius said. “I see that you’ve requested to make an announcement after we eat. Any news for your parents beforehand?”

“I do… not think we can do that.” Pansy said with a wink.

“Ah. I see.” Narcissa smiled warmly. “Come along, Lucius, we have more guests. Harry Potter is right over there, he’s plenty rich, heir to a fortune, he’ll donate.”

“Ah. Have a good time, Draco.”

“I shall, Father.”

After the Malfoys left Pansy gave a small laugh. “Could you be any less textbook ‘my father abuses me’?”

“Am I not unique enough for you, Pans? Is that why you left me for two girls?”

“And one of those girl’s heterosexual boyfriend.” Pansy added. “And no. I left you because we’re raging homosexuals who would be unhappy married.”

“I hate how you’re always right.” they moved to join the others.

Their group congregated in a corner, trading off dances and joking around, still young enough at 23 that no one judged them.

At dinner they all sat together, sharing the food and making sure no one ate something they couldn’t, which was harder than it seemed with no dietary choices and no ingredient lists. Hermione and Mille ended up just eating the bread and water.

Finally, Lucius and Narcissa took the stage.

“Thank you all so much for coming.” Narcissa said. “Soon we will hold the raffle to donate to our campaign for Minister. But first, my son and his girlfriend have an announcement to make.”

Draco and Pansy stood up, arms snaking into each other’s like was second nature by now. They took the stage gracefully.

“Pansy and I have big news.” Draco said. “Shall we say it at the same time, darling?”

“We’re engaged!” They excitedly said.

“I, personally, am engaged to Harry Potter, my fiance.”

“And I’m engaged to Millcent Bulstrode and Hermione Granger, my fiancees. And also to my queerplatonic partner, Ronald Weasley. Now, this may shock you, so we’ll clarify.”

“We’re both raging homosexuals.” They chorused. “And so are our friends.”

“Bisexual!” Harry called out, running up to the stage.

“Demiomniromantic! And a trans woman.” Hermione said, joining Pansy.

“Pansexual.” Millie joined her fiancees.

“I am unfortunately heterosexual.” Ron joined his fiancee and two queerplatonic partners.

“Homsexual!” Ginny shouted, dragging Luna up to the stage with her.

“Panromantic asexual. And genderqueer.” Luna said loudly as she followed Ginny.

“Aromantic asexual.” Neville said blandly as he followed them.

“And I’m gay!” yelled Blaise, winking at several men.

“Thank you, mother, father, for letting us make this announcement. We now must go.” Draco said. “Fucking run!” he then yelled, and the group ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please draw this, I'll be indebted to you for life.
> 
> Some appearance notes on things I pictured but couldn't work in:
> 
> Harry - desi, undercut
> 
> Millie - plus sized and/or really buff
> 
> Ron - long hair


End file.
